Ridiculo
by Aoi-Kirimasu
Summary: Neji se ha dado cuenta de aquello que siente por Naruto, sabe que es amor pero tambien sabe que Naruto solo quiere a Sasuke y se conformara con ser parte de la vida del pequeño rubio... aunque eso le paresca totalmente ridiculo / NejixNaruto


Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: OoC, Yaoi (HombrexHombre)

Parejas: NejixNaruto

* * *

RIDICULO

-Ridiculo simplemente rid culo

Ah estaba yo, nuevamente recostado bajo el rbol, ese bendito rbol que me o a decir cada estupidez desde hace un tiempo atr s muchas cosas hab an cambiado en mi vida, sobre todo aquello lo relacionado con el, suspiro, "el" mi mente piensa "rid culo", hasta ahora no conceb a la idea de pensar "yo... amor...Naruto" C mo paso? no se supon a que era Hinata la que pensaba en el y no yo

_- Hey Neji! Hina-chan te esta buscando dattebayo_

Despert de mis pensamientos solo para toparme con sus hermosos os azules tan llenos de vida, de ganas de vivir, de tristeza... si, tristeza de no haber salvado a su amado Sasuke de la oscuridad hasta el d a de hoy.

_- Neji!! Te estoy hablando _

_- Lo siento, Me dec as?  
-Hina chan te busca, dice que es algo importante_

Me levante de mi descanso diario y comenc a sacudirme, Naruto me observaba con un rostro de fingido enfado por el hecho de que yo no le hab a hecho el mas m nimo caso.

_-Ya, no te enojes... ir a ver que quiere_

Dicho esto me retir . Ten a que hacerlo ya que sino hubiera comenzado a pensar lo de siempre... Por qu lo quiero? Es amor? sus labios son... no, no esta vez, no me permitir a pensar en ello y menos aun este d a, no era gran cosa pero deb a demostrarme control a mi mismo por una vez.

Llegue a la mansi n Hyuuga me detuve en la puerta al ver a Hinata en esta.

_- Feliz Cumplea os Neji onisan! -_ me mostro su dulce sonrisa

-_Sospechaba que por ello me llamabas _-Ven acomp ame a la sala, te espera tu regalo- dio media vuelta y comenz a caminar, hice lo mismo sin dar la vuelta y al llegar otro esc ndalo comenzar a.  
_- Feliz Cumplea os Neji!!_ - cre que la mitad de Konoha estaba ah -obviamente no era as - hab a mucha gente... nuestros compa eros, sus senseis, familias e incluso la quinta

-_ Arigato -Murmur .  
- Vamos, no seas tan cordial es tu cumplea os, celebra dattebayo!  
-...Eh, si claro Naruto tienes razon_

Raz n en qu ?, solo era mi cumplea os, nada de otro mundo, todos cumplen a os alg n d a, Nee?... pero "raz n" era algo que el rubio me hacia perder por completo. Aun as , sin importar lo que pensara o no la fiesta continuo... hubo borracheras, bailes est pidos "considerando que no se bailar", karaoke y romances...

- Oe Neji! Ya abriste los regalos?- por que cada vez que estaba sumido en pensamientos el me despertaba.  
- Iie... aun no abro ninguno -Genial, ten abre el m o primero, seguro te gusta -...- me entrego un peque o paquete en mis manos, lo mire por un momento- Claro por qu no - comenc a abrir el peque o paquete y al abrirlo por completo pude divisar un adorno de cristal... un ave de cristal en posici n de vuelo, en sus alas un delgado hilo dorado reluc a para poder colgarlo - Naruto, es muy lindo -Verdad que si, es como tu Neji, un ave listo para ser libre y volar donde fuese

En ese momento decid contarle y decirle a Naruto de mis rid culos sentimientos, pero, todos se acercaron al ver que abr un regalo pidiendo que abriese los suyos.

- Arigato Hinata sama - Neji... ya te dijimos que no agradezcas, total, te lo mereces - Tenten siempre dici ndome cosas como esas -Si Neji onisan te lo mereces -Bueno... no lo halaguen tanto que se lo creer -Gai no seas tan duro -Shhh... Kakashi t sigue tomando nomas -Jaja... ni lo diga Gai sensei va a incentivarlo a tomar

Todos parec an divertirse aunque en la parte de afuera de la casa no parec a tan animada, ah en un banco un peque o rubio estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha, decid averiguar que pasaba y me acerque a el

_- Eh Naruto? Daijobu?_

_- S-Si descuida solo.  
-Solo piensas en Sasuke, en como seria si estuviera aqu -Complete .  
-No no es eso - lo mire e reojo- bien quiza si lo es - Tanto es que lo quieres? -_ me sent a su lado - no te entiendo, l ni siquiera desea volver -Pero mi deseo de hacerlo volver es m s fuerte

Comenz a temblar y sus ojos se nublaron avis ndome de la lluvia que se asomaba en ellos, como pod a ser tan cabezota, creer en Sasuke... en alguien que te dio la espalda por mas poder, por venganza... era tan "rid culo" ello me nublo, lo amaba tanto como l a Sasuke y no me correspond a entonces eso me hacia a mi un "rid culo". Quiz era as , de un momento a otro Naruto rompi en llanto, lo mire, sus peque os y sinceros ojos celestes brotaban cataratas de dolor por alguien que jam s entender a ese sentimiento...

-Naruto no llores, ya veras lo haremos volver- dije al momento de rodearlo con mis brazos - Qu debo hacer para que regrese, para que me quiera?

Lo sent , pu ales atraves ndome, eso eran aquella lagrimas que ca an en mi pecho, yo jam s ocupar a el lugar de Sasuke... en parte eso era bueno, no quer a ser un simple sustituto

_- El te quiere, es solo que esta segado con su venganza por ello no lo ve_ - De verdad lo crees?  
-_Claro, el volver te lo prometo_

Vi sus ojos iluminarse de esperanza, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y el llanto parec an un par de cerezas y esos bigotes, cre que en cualquier momento dir a "miau" que tonter a... cog sus rostro entre mis manos pens bien lo que har a, me acerque a el

-_Ne ji_- estaba tan cerca que pod a sentir su respiraci n en mi rostro. Me acerque mas - _Que haces?_ - tan cerca...

Mire sus ojos y l los m os, luego levante mi rostro a la altura de su frente, y pose mis labios en esta, dejando un peque o beso, me aleje y sonre .

-_Ya deja de preocuparte, mira que me pones mal y es mi cumpleaños_ - Jajaja... arigato Neji- volvi a ser el, eso me alegraba - Bueno entremos, No te parece?  
-_H-Hi_ - comenzamos a caminar para entrar en la mansi n, pero Naruto se detuvo- _Lo siento...-_ comenzo - _no quer a ponerte mal el d a de tu cumplea os_ - jajaja- esta vez re yo - descuida me alegra que est s mejor- revolv sus dorados cabellos e inicie nuevamente la caminata

_- Eres un tonto Neji dattebayo!!_

Creo que sin importar lo que haga, l siempre mirara a Sasuke, y yo solo puedo verlo a l... todo lo que ha pasado ma ana se lo contare al rbol, algo as como mi confidente, quiz sea por que jam s podr hablar. Quiz , y solo quiz alg n d a decida abrir mi alas y elevarme como aquella hermosa ave de cristal que cuidare y llevare conmigo, ya que es un regalo de mi Naruto, a lo mejor ese d a decida confesarle mis sentimientos, todo eso eran sue os despierto.

_- Ridiculo... simplemente ridiculo_


End file.
